The history of pizza began hundreds of years ago with the addition of toppings on flat bread, such as the Greek “Pita,” “Pide” in Turkey, “Naan” or “Paratha” in India and “Flammkuchen” in Germany. The first reference to “Pizza” is by the Italian Renaissance Chef Scappi published in 1570. However, the now preferred Neapolitan-style pizza requires baking at a temperature of between about 600 and 1000° F. The majority of pizza ovens are commercial brick ovens which are very large, expensive and require preheating generally for several hours. There are also dome-shaped pizza ovens which may be gas or coal fired which are also large and expensive. Finally, there are now commercial electric pizza ovens which typically do not heat the pizza to greater than 500° F. However, there are now also consumer pizza ovens which typically do not heat the pizza to greater than 450° F. and are also relatively expensive. At present, however, there are no relatively inexpensive consumer pizza ovens or methods of baking pizza which heat the pizza to 600° to 1000° F. or greater and which may be utilized as an insert for a conventional backyard-type grill. Typical commercial pizza ovens cost of tens of thousands of dollars.